An Uncle and His Nephew
by TheWriterWithTheHair
Summary: Seven years since Niko made the deal with Dimitri he's stopped the car chasing and shoot outs. He has a family to watch over now and hasn't had trouble with the law ever since. But that is until crime brings him back.Leave a review for me :D


I do not own any of the characters

An Uncle and His Nephew

Chapter 1

Niko's POV:

Seven years…seven years since that deal. Seven years since that rat, Dimitri betrayed me. Seven years since the death of my cousin, Roman Bellic. On the day of his wedding, a hitman had attempted to kill me when in the end it was my beloved Roman who had paid the consequences of my actions. I was very angry…very confused. I wanted revenge. I wanted a better life. I want Roman back. To repay my mistakes I had been a watchful guardian of the son of Mallorie Bellic. Thanks to the money I made on the deal seven years ago Mallorie and her son, Marko Bellic, are in good hands. Ever since I killed Dimitri, never again did I fire a gun, stole a car, or made conflict with the law. I've grown old and tired of the shoot-outs and car chases, those days are done. Mallorie and Marko live in the apartment I have in Algonquin, Middle Park. I do not live there anymore, it reminds me too much of Roman. I chose a life of poverty and grief in Bohan where me and my cousin decided to make a new start…again. It is what I can do for him, after all the terrible things that I've caused upon him when I stepped on foot here in Liberty City. I made a job as a dish washer in a restaurant in Hove Beach, 69th Street Diner. It pays okay…not as much though like it did in my past. I have to stop thinking about my history as a free lancer assassin.

"Uncle Niko?" asked a young little voice from the door of my apartment. As I greeted my nephew with a hug that raised him up to the stars I landed him down back to planet Earth and with full cheer in my voice, "Nephew! How are you!?"

"I am okay uncle. Can I go watch television for alittle while? I'm tired" my nephew said in exhaustion from the ride.

"Why yes nephew" I answered with delight, "I can see it took quite the trip down here eh? Now where is your mother?"

"She's grabbing the groceries in the car outside" the boy said as he sat comfortably on the chair.

"Good I'll help your mother with the bags" I said as I walked out the room and onto the front of the building. Mallorie has not changed a bit. She still worries about her figure, her hair, her style. She grew up here in Bohan. I saw her opening the trunk of the merit grabbing two handful of groceries on the way.

"Oh hey Niko!" She greeted with a peck on the cheek as she still held her bags, "Can you help me out? I got the milk you asked for somewhere."

"Sure" I answered with politeness, "Anything for you, Mallorie."

"You remember to visit Roman today right?" She asked me. I had almost forgotten that today it was Roman's birthday.

"Oh no, thanks for the reminder! I already have his present in the apartment I'll get his gift and I'll be on my way"

"Marko and me already came by today" She said as she was about to enter the door, "You know…if only his father was here…he would be right now in that room laughing with him. "

"Yes…" I held the last remaining bags from the trunk and closed it. As I followed Mallorie into the room and placed them on the counter, I thought about him. She was right. Roman would be enjoying himself laughing with his son. Making jokes and gags. He was such the optimistic. But now…it's quiet. No jokes. No laughs. Just silence. Mallorie told me that Marko and her had to get back to Algonquin, I let them go and let the whole room to myself. I looked at a framed picture of me and Roman playing darts and drinking. I saw nothing more than two happy drunken idiots having the time of their lives. Roman was just so much fun to hang out with. Jacob was too laid back. Dwayne was just depressing. Brucie couldn't learn to shut his mouth. And Packie would end up getting arrested and with me bailing him out. But Roman…no with Roman I didn't have to worry about puffs of marijuana in the air, complaining, meaningless philosophies, or fist fights. I just had fun. When Roman passed away I couldn't remember the last time someone actually made me laugh my ass off. Because there isn't anyone as funny as Roman. Liberty City's just full of sorrowing, drug dealing morons who waste their lives away by the trigger of a pistol. I looked across the cabinet and inside was the gift I had for Roman. It was wrapped in paper and was in the shape of the bottle. I grabbed it and made my way to see Roman. My cousin is here…


End file.
